Strawberry Panic: A new Beginning
by harryluvsginny1
Summary: Hook back up with the Strawberry Panic crew after the Etoile... repost from another account that I can't access
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - A New Etoile

A/N: I do not own Strawberry Panic... this will not follow the anime, since I feel that Shizuma and Nagisa should not have gotten together. The first chapter will cover the final part of episode 26, with a bit of a change to it. Hope you enjoy my first Strawberry Panic! fan fic. This is a repost from an account I can not access anymore. :)

"We are ready to announce this years new Etoile," the announcement came out over the announce system. "It was a very close vote for the position this year, however the new Etoile are...

Shizuma strolled into the cathedral at just that moment, making everyone whisper out at the same time.

"Shizuma," Miyuki mumbled. "What are you doing? What the hell are you doing this time?

"Nagisa," Shizuma cried out. "I love you!

"This can't be," Nagisa whispered, and started cry. "How can you do this to me now?" Nagisa yelled at Shizuma. "You told me before that I had to get over you. Even when I finally found out about Kaori, I still loved you. You told me to get over you, Shizuma, and find someone else. Now you come in and do this! What the hell do you think you are doing Shizuma?

"I didn't expect you to listen to me Nagisa," Shizuma cried out.

"I did find someone Shizuma," Nagisa cried out, and kissed Tamao-chan and giggled. "You have met her of course, but not as my Tamao-Chan.

"Can we get on with the results," Shion, president of the student council of Spica asked.

"And now, for the announcement of the new Etoile. Representing Miator, Aoi Nagisa, and Suzumi Tamao. Congratulations," the announcer said.

Shizuma crumped in the isle as she heard what Nagisa had said to her, and the announcement. She now had to face the wrath of Myuki, and both the new Etoile.

A/N: A short chapter, I know but there will be more soon. :) 


	2. Shizuma's Breakdown

Chapter 2 - Shizuma's Breakdown

In a matter of moments, her world has crashed around her. She had not only lost her last remaining link to Nagisa, but that very same girl had been awarded the position she once held herself, that of Etoile, the head of the three schools. Not only had she not done the job that well, but it seemed Nagisa was the one who made her care about the position yet again after Kaori had passed away.

"How could this be happening," she asked herself in a small voice as Miyuki walked up behind her.

"Get her out of here," she snapped to the two other members of the Miator student council. "She doesn't need to see this.

As the two tried to help her to her feet, Shizuma, in a rage threw them off and rushed at Nagisa and Tamao, and struck them both from behind. They had been hugging Amane and her partner Hikari, who both looked relieved that they would not be becoming Etoile, and would be able to stay out of the spotlight that Nagisa and Tamao would now be subjected to.

"Watch out," Amane said as she watched Nagisa and Tamao both be whirled around by Shizuma and slapped hard.

"That is enough Shizuma," Miyuki yelled. "Get her out of here, right now.

Shizuma still struggled as she was carried out of the chapel. Every one of the students was fixated at the scene that had just played out before them. The chapel was awash in silence as Shizuma, the former Etoile was carried from the chapel, tears streaming down her face.

"I am so sorry about that Suzumi-san, Aoi-san," Myuki said to them queitly. "I did not think Shizuma would go off the deep end like that, and during the ceremony to boot.

"Thank you," Tamao said. "Will you be okay around her Nagisa-chan," she asked quietly.

"I know we both have to go with her to the greenhouse some day," Nagisa said, "however I would feel better if there were other people there, in case she tries something again," she remarked.

"I will go along with you, if that would make you feel more comfortable," Myuki told them.

"Nagisa-kun," Amane asked, "are you really over her?

"It will take a bit of time, Amane-san," Nagisa told her friend, "but, I was hurt so much by her in the past. First there was Kaori, and then when she told me to become the Etoile, she pushed me away even more. Hikari-chan, you may not know this, but when I was with her, it felt wonderful. I know it was hurting you Tamao-chan, and I am so sorry for that, but I want to make it up to you.

"Just you being with me makes me happy, Nagisa-chan," Tamao told her. 


	3. Celebrations and Regrets

Chapter 3 - Celebrations and Regrets

Myuki walked towards the new Etoile pair with a smile on her face. Besides the episode with Shizuma, nothing could have made her happier than the new Etoile coming from St. Miator's academy. Even Shizuma's temper tantrum could not spoil this moment for her. Only one thing could spoil the moment. Shion, the student council president from Spica was scowling, almost as if her representitives had not even tried to compete for the position.

"Congratulations, Suzumi-san," Myuki said as she placed the necklace around Tamao's neck.

"Thank you," Tamao replied, nice and simple. She smiled at Nagisa, and Myuki.

"Congratulations, Aoi-san," Myuki said to Nagisa.

"Thank you," she replied, a little grin on her face. "I suppose I shouldn't have been so hard on Shizuma," she said, a little smile playing on her lips. "But, with all the heartache she has put me through this year, and even having you inflict some of it has made me a stronger woman. For that, I will always be grateful to her, but I can not ever be with her again. She made it clear that only one woman would be the one for her.

"Aoi-san," Miyuki said quietly, "I am not asking you to forgive her for the hurt, nor am I asking you to forgive me, but it seems she has finally opened her heart to someone besides that girl. Kaori wanted her to be free. She never wanted her to shut out the rest of us, or the world she lives in, and yet that is exactly what she did. I just hope with you being so blunt that she doesn't do that yet again.

"You love her, don't you" Chikaru, the President of the Student Council for Le Rim asked.

"More than you will ever know," Miyuki said sadly.

"Then go to her," all the girls said in unison. "Let Tamao-san and Nagisa-san enjoy their victory," Hikari replied.

Tsubomi had not moved from the bed, sitting next to Yaya, her feelings towards the third year Spica girl twirling around.

"I suppose they must have announced the new Etoile by now," Yaya piped up. "Why aren't you going to go see Hikari in her victory," Yaya asked Tsubomi quietly.

"Because Yaya-sempai," Tsubomi said quietly, "she's not the one I care about. I came here because I didn't want you to be alone today.

"What are you saying to me Tsubomi-chan? That you like me better than Hikari?

Chiyo-chan ran through the corridors of Strawberry Hall quickly, knowing that the tea party would make Nagisa-oneesama, and Tamao-oneesama feel better after their ordeal earlier. She had just walked over to Yaya's room when she heard Yaya giggling. Knocking on the door, she was nervous, not knowing what was occuring inside the room.

It took a while for her to pluck up her courage to enter after Yaya yelled "Come in," and as she entered, her jaw dropped in surprise. Yaya had a girl in her room, who was not Hikari.

"Tsubomi-chan, Yaya-chan," she said as she gathered her courage, "the new Etoile have been announced.

"We already know who won," Tsubomi said, matter of factly. To her, it only seemed natural that Hikari and Amane had won the Etoile election.

"Would you like to come to the tea party for the new Etoile then?

"It's here in this room, isn't it," Yaya asked. "We're already here.

"Ummm... actually it's is Nagisa-oneesama's room," Chiyo announced in a small voice.

"You mean she didn't win," Yaya said softly.

Miyuki walked over to Shizuma and slapped her hard across the face. She deserved all the pain she was feeling after making a big scene in the chapel, but Myuki knew that Shizuma would not see it that way.

Shizuma continued crying silently, her back to Miyuki as she staggered from the blow. "Miyuki, what are you doing," she asked softly.

"Shizuma, don't you even realize what you almost did back there," she asked softly. "You almost ruined the entire ceremony, and then when you attacked them, that was beyond words. How could you snap like that? That was not like you at all. Don't you realize that there have always been people besides you that shared in your pain, and still loved you unconditionally? Don't you get that there are still people right beside you that will always love you?

"Have you been pining over me all these years?" Shizuma asked.

"Yes," came the answer from Miator's student council president. "I watched you suffer as Kaori passed on, and then suffer even more as Aoi-san realized she could not be with you any more. So what if she found someone special to her. Isn't that how it almost always happens around here? A room mate always falls for her room mate, well in most cases, Hikari and Amane being the exception. 


	4. Promises Kept

Chapter 4 - Promises Kept

With one thing and another, Tsubomi never got her reply from Yaya, and it made her heart hurt just thinking that Yaya may have had someone else she loved. Tsubomi had noticed the way Yaya looked at Hikari, however she was bound and determined not to allow Hikari take Yaya away from her.

Tsubomi pressed the issue with Yaya as Chiyo entered the room. "Do you think you could ever love me," she asked as Chiyo opened the door. "I know you love Hikari-sempai, but she is with Amane-san," she said gently to Yaya as she realized how much Yaya was hurting because of that single fact.

"I don't know if I could ever get over Hikari, Tsubomi-chan," Yaya replied. "I've been in love with her ever since I first saw her. She was like an angel meant for only me at the time. Now, that angel seems to have abandoned me for someone else. I keep feeling so sorry for myself at what I've done to her. I forcefully kissed her after she had her first date with Amane, and then I watched her suffer after Amane had her accident. Why would you want someone as broken as I am?

"I know what my heart wants, Yaya-sempai," Tsubomi yelled. She hadn't realized that Chiyo had come in to the room, and then froze as she heard Chiyo yelp.

"Can we help you," Yaya asked Chiyo.

"Do you know what the last thing that Nagisa-san said to me before I left the chapel," Miyuki asked Shizuma.

"I have no idea," Shizuma replied.

"She wants me to take care of you," Miyuki replied. "Her last gift to you is that you can become free, and have someone that you can truly love as much as they love you. She wants you to be free, Shizuma.

Tamao and Nagisa, the new Etoile headed back to their room. Chiyo-chan had mentioned that she would have a tea party ready for them when they returned, before she had run off, to search for someone. As they entered the room, they noticed that the tea party was set up, however Chiyo was no where to be seen.

"Do you think she's okay," Tamao asked.

"I think she probably got a little sidetracked," Nagisa said. "Remember, she said she was looking for someone to join the party," she reminded Tamao.

"Ah, yes," Tamao said. "Did you think this would happen Nagisa-chan?

"What do you mean Tamao-chan?

"Shizuma-sama announcing her love for you like that, or us becoming Etoile?

"I honestly had no idea either would happen, but I can honestly say, I did not expect either to happen. How dare she try that during the Etoile ceremony, and how dare she slap my Tamao-chan.

"Is this- I mean us- only a way to get over her, Nagisa-chan," Tamao asked, tears in her eyes, as if she already knew the answer.

"Tamao-chan," Nagisa said sadly, "what you and I have is special. When I was hurting from everything Shizuma-sama did to me, you were there to help me. You've always been by my side, no matter how much pain it caused you, or even me. I thank God that I fell in love with you, I really do. I can't imagine anyone else I would rather be with.

"So, you really do love me," Tamao sighed. "I am so happy to hear that, Nagisa-chan. Thank you," she said, and gave Nagisa a heart melting kiss.

There was a knock at the door, and Chiyo-chan entered with Hikari, Amane, Tsubomi, Yaya, and Kagure.

"Welcome all," Tamao said. "We wanted to have this tea party to unwind from the events of earlier today," she explained. "It was a very stressful day.

"You aren't kidding," Amane said. "With the way Shizuma-sama came into the chapel like that, and then the Etoile on top of that.

"Hold on," Yaya said. "What do you mean about Shizuma-sama," she asked. "Tsubomi and I never attended.

"Why weren't you there Yaya-chan, Tsubomi-chan," Hikari asked.

"That's not important Hikari-sempai," Tsubomi replied, anxious to hear what kind of stunt Shizuma pulled this time.

"She ran into the chapel as they were announcing the new Etoile," Tamao started saying, "and burst out that she was in love with Nagisa-chan. Afther she was rejected by Nagisa-chan, she ran at us and attacked us both. If it weren't for Amane-san, we never would have known what had happened.

"She attacked you," Tsubomi was shocked. "But why?

"I told her I had fallen for someone else," Nagisa replied cheerfully. "You all saw me after that one day I spent with her at her cabin. You know how hard I worked at trying to be cheerful. If it wasn't for Kagome, I don't think anyone would have noticed how much pain I was in. She was the one who found me crying at the piano that night.

"She was crying so much," Kagome told everyone. "It looked like she was trying to hold in all her pain," Kagome stated, "but it was too much for her. I noticed her at dinner when she hadn't eaten that much, and I thought something was wrong. Then as I watched her throughout the night, she seemed to get even worse.

"Thank you, Kagome-chan, for helping me that night," Nagisa told her. "You helped me so much, just like the rest of you, and I am truly greatful for all that help.

"I am happy to have helped you Nagisa-oneesama," Kagome beamed.

"So who did you find to be yours," Yaya asked, curiously.

Chikaru sat in her room, wondering at the events of the day. She was happy that the new Etoile had been announced, and that they were capable of the challenge, but something still felt a bit wrong to her. She was usually very conscious of other peoples emotions, but seeing Shizuma's reaction earlier had really set her back. That was not the way to treat somebody you loved, attacking them out of nowhere.

It turns out that Chikaru had forgotten something important at the chapel, and as she walked back, she saw two people in front of the chapel still. As she approached, she saw it was the former Etoile, and Miyuki Rukujo that were still in front of the chapel. Not wanting to create a scene, or get involved in one, she kept her distance as she heard soft words being said.

"Miyuki, you know how much I care about you," Shizuma was saying, "but right now, I want Nagisa," she said. "I know she rejected me, but it won't take long for her to get over Suzumi Tamao, and you know that as well as I do.

"Haven't you heard a word I've been saying to you Shizuma," Miyuki yelled. "She's already over you. You need someone like me to be with you. I don't care about what is to come in the future. You have to live for the present," Miyuki yelled.

"You've met her, Yaya-chan," Nagisa said brightly, as Tsubomi elbowed Yaya.

"What's that for munchkin?" Yaya asked, rubbing her ribs.

"Is your head just for deceration Yaya-sempai," Tsubomi aked.

"That coming from the girl who says she loves me," Yaya said lightly, and laughed.

"But you never answered my question," Tsubomi raged.

"What are you two talking about," Amane asked.

"When I went to invite them to the tea party," Chiyo said," I walked in on Tsubomi-chan asking Yaya-san that very same question.

"I told you Munchkin, that I had fallen for an Angel, but she was with another woman.

"So is there no hope for her then," Hikari asked.

"I get it now," Amane said. "Hikari is your angel, Yaya-chan," she replied.

"Yes," Yaya said sadly.

"Yaya-chan," Hikare said. "I love you, I really do, but I love Amane-sempai," Hikari announced. "Don't leave Tsubomi-kun hanging Yaya-kun," Amane said.

"Tell her," Nagisa prodded.

"Yes, I do love you Tsubomi-chan," Yaya cried out.

"There, was that so hard," Kagome asked, causing everyone to start giggling.

"So who is it that you like, Nagisa-san," Yaya asked.

"She's right here," Nagisa said, and kissed Tamao. "Actually there was something I was going to do earlier, but I think this is the right time. Tamao-chan, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? 


	5. A Surprising Return

Chapter 5 - A Surprising Return

"What are you doing, Nagisa-kun," Amane asked. "You are only fourteen, the pair of you. You do realize that asking her to marry you is fine and well, but the uproar from the parents of the students in all three schools may be more than you can handle. Besides, you can't get married til you're eighteen.

"What do you think Shizuma-sama's reaction is going to be when she hears about this, because with us being the Etoile, Nagisa-chan, it will spread fast.

"I know we can't marry til we're eighteen Amane-san, but, I don't care. I love Tamao-chan with all my heart. I don;t care what Shizuma-sama says. She can hurt me, but she can't have me back.

"You really think what happened in the chapel will be the worst of what happens when Shizuma finds out," Yaya asked Nagisa.

"I don't really care what she will do if she finds out, Yaya-chan. Tamao is the one who is meant for me, and I love her. I will deal with Shizuma-sama if something happens.

"Chiyo-chan, is something the matter," Kagome asked the other first year girl.

"I'm just trying to find the words to do something," she explained.

"To do what," Nagisa asked.

"I'm not sure how to say that I like someone. It seems so weird to me, almost as if it was alien.

"Who do you like, Chiyo-chan," Tamao asked lightly.

"I like... um...

Shizuma sat in front of the chapel alone, Miyuki having gotten tired of her moping, and Chikaru being inside the chapel when she heard her name being called out. It was like someone was trying to call to her, someone who she thought was dead.

As she looked up, she saw a vision of a fourteen year old girl standing in front of her, someone she knew had passed away two years earlier after having fought through some terrible illness, and yet she was standing in front of her, looking perfectly healthy.

"Kaori," she screamed out, causing Chikaru to come out of the chapel. "How can you be here? I mean I was there when you passed away!

"Shizuma," Chikaru asked. "Who are you talking to? There's no one there.

"Come and take a proper look," Shizuma said. "Kaori is right here," she said, and pointed towards her.

Chikaru looked, and did indeed see someone standing where Shizuma was pointing. As she approached the girl, a girl she knew so well, she did indeed see that it was Kaori-chan. How could this even be possible, she wondered.


	6. Meet Kaori Sama

"This just can't be possible," Chikaru stated, as Shizuma walked over to Kaori, and hugged her.

"She's supposed to be dead.

"It's a miracle," Shizuma said, facing Kaori. "maybe she ws delivered to me again so that I could start healing, and then again, maybe she was my salvation all along.

"How are you here, Kaori-chan?

"It's a bit of a long explination, Chickaru-sama," Kaori said, and led Shizuma towards Chikaru.

As Chikaru looked in Shizuma's face, she noticed there was a dramatic change from her earlier behavior. It seemed as if Kaori had transformed Shizuma from her earlier raging loon incident, into someone who was loving in just a matter of minutes. Chikaru was shocked, to say the least,

but she did not let it appear on her face, lest Shizuma notice.

"I was told by the nurse at Miator that I had a few months to live, and they gave me all sorts of medication so that I would not feel well. When Shizuma and I were elected Etoile, they upped the dosages, telling me it would help me in my last few days, however what I didn't realize until later is that my parents wanted me away from Miator, and they had conspired with the Nurse, and the school administration in order to do this. They thought that I might be getting above myself, so to speak, being with Shizuma, and so they devised a plan to get me out of the school.

"How terrible," Shizuma said.

"That wasn't the only thing they did, Shizuma," Kaori explained. "When they brought me back home, they made me date boys for the past two years. I don't know how I managed to survive all this time without you," Kaori said, with a sigh of relief.

"Why didn't you try and contact Shizuma these last two years, Kaori-chan," Chikaru asked. It seemed like an obvious question to ask, but Shizuma glowered.

"That's the thing... I did try, but my parents would never send the letters to her. I wanted her to know I was doing alright, and that I was fighting my parents in order to return to Miator, but they never sent them along. It took a great deal of effort, but I finally managed to convice them that the school needed me. I was the Etoile for all three schools.

"You were until tonight," Shizuma told Kaori. "The new Etoile were crowned earlier.

"I never should have left you, Shizuma," Kaori sobbed. "I love you so much. I hope you didn't hurt yourself over these past two years.

"She never forgot you," Miyuki said, as she walked up behind them. "She never let anyone into her heart, because for some reason, once you were gone, she didn't seem to be able to. She was like a walking shell. She hurt girl after girl, me included.

"Shizuma, is that true," Kaori asked.

"Yes, it is true. There was one girl whom I did let in though," she said. "Miyuki, Chikaru, maybe we should continue this at Strawberry Hall. I am a bit chilly.

"Yes, it's been a long time since I was there," Kaori said, and they walked, hand in hand towards Strawberry Hall.

"Are you back for good now, Kaori-san," Miyuki asked.

"My parents have finally given me their blessing to be here, so I intend to finish my fourth year, then stay on the final two years.

"You do realize that in a few short months that Miyuki and I won't be here anymore," Shizuma asked.

"Yes, you two have to graduate, but I am sure I can make new friends, and reacquaint with my old ones as well.

"That is good to hear, Kaori-san," Chikaru said, and miyuki nodded.

Yaya, Tsubomi, Hikari, and Amane, as well as Kagome and Chiyo were walking away from Nagisa and Tamao's room, when they heard a loud yell coming from the front door. Not knowing whom it was from, they walked towards the sound, and the three older students looked shocked.

It was like they were all seeing a ghost. The three first years had no idea what was happening, but from the older classmen, they noticed how shocked they looked, and were very curious as to why.

"Is that Kaori-kun," Amane asked.

"Kaori who," Tsubomi asked.

"When Shizuma-sama was first elected as Etoile, Kaori-kun was her partner. She was te second Etoile for all those years that Shizuma-sama held the position. Until tonight, none of us even thought she was alive.

"What do you mean Amane-sama," Kagome asked.

"Everyone was told Shizuma would be taking over the Etoile duties alone, because Kaori-kun had passed away.

"No way," Tsubomi said.

"Excuse me," Nagisa said as she heard the commotion from her friends.

"Keep her in her room Yaya-chan," Hikari asked her best friend.

"Why, she has just as much right as everyone else does?

"After the way Shizuma-sama reacted earlier, you should see her face right now," Amane said.

Nagisa walked past her friends, and bumped into Shizuma, Miyuki, Chikaru, and another girl.

"Ummm... excuse me," Nagisa apologized, and then noticed she had run into Shizuma.

"Nagisa, meet Kaori," Shizuma replied.


	7. Nagisa Meet Kaori

Chapter 7 - Nagisa Meets Kaori

"What is the meaning of this Shizuma-sama," Nagisa asked blandly. "Rukojo-san told me that Kaori was your dead lover, and Etoile.

"So, you were the one who told her the whole story, Miyuki," Shizuma said in a defeated voice. "Regardless Nagisa, this is Sakuragi Kaori, my love, and Etoile as well.

"How dare you do everything to me Shizuma-sama, and then at the end of everything, play a joke on me like this. Are you so sick and perverted that you have to go and get your kicks like this?

"Nagisa-chan," Chikaru said. "I know this may seem like a sick joke. I could not believe it at first when I saw her, but I am sure that this is not a joke. That is Kaori-sama. She was moved away from the school just after being elected as Etoile, and has now come back to Miator.

"Chikaru-san," Nagisa stated, "I know you have no reason to lie to me about this, but why now of all times?

"I know this may not be the best time Aoi-san," Miyuki said in response, "however now that she has returned to the school, there is nothing we can do about it. Nobody had any warning that she was coming back, and if we had had the warning, it still would not have lessened the shock we received when she turned up.

"Does Kaori-sama know that you pledged your love to me during the Etoile ceremony?

"Aoi-san," Miyuki said, "that is more than enough. Don't do something that's going to end up hurting everyone. Do you realize what this even means? Every one of us here, all us girls, except for Kaori were hurt by Shizuma. We all wanted to be with her at one time or another. Does that give us the right to blow up at her? Yes, I feel it does. But, and here is the point, Aoi-san, you are now the Etoile, and have certain things you can and can not do. Do not hurt yourself any more over Shizuma.

"Rokujo-san," Chikaru said.

"You hurt all these girls, Shizuma," Kaori said, and then slapped her. "How could you do such a thing. I bet all of them were in love with you, some more than others. Nagisa-sama, were you really that much in love with Shizuma," Kaori asked kindly.

"Yes, I was," Nagisa answered. "I think it started when I transfered in, even though I did not even know it.

Chikaru wandered off for a moment, and then reappeared.

"Nagisa-chan, is it true you proposed to Tamao-chan?

"How did you know that Chikaru-sama," Nagisa asked, a little bit disturbed.

"A little birdie told me," she said, and pointed to Kagome.

"Yes, I did propose to Tamao-chan," Nagisa said proudly.

"Over my dead body," Shizuma screamed.


	8. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold

Chapter 8 - Revenge is a Dish best served Cold

A/N: I know I am taking Tamao-chan Out of Character in this chapter. There is a reason behind it, which will become apparant also within this chapter.

"Tamao-chan," Kaori said, as she noticed the blue haired girl coming towards them. "This is a pleasant surprise," she said, with genuine feeling.

"Tamao-chan, I believe this is the girl that Shizuma-sama was pining over," Nagisa said, a cold edge to her voice, something which Shizuma had never heard before, which scared her a bit.

Tamao looked at Kaori, and nodded. "This is Sakuragi Kaori alright, Nagisa-chan," Tamao said, as she grabbed Nagisa's hand, in order to show a united front against Shizuma.

"Nagisa, how can you love someone like her when you said you loved me?" Shizuma cried out. She was on the verge of tears, but Kaori put her arm around her shoulders, and settled her against her.

"I did love you Shizuma-sama, until I found out that no matter how much I loved you, it would never be enough.

"What is that supposed to mean Nagisa-chan," Chikaru asked politely.

"What else do you think it could mean Chikaru-sama," Miyuki said bitterly. "No matter how any of us tried to get Shizuma to open up, it took Aoi-san here just a matter of moments to capture Shizuma's attention, the moment she transferred to the school. No matter how much Aoi-san loved Shizuma, she could never satisfy her. None of the girls here could. Her heart belonged to Kaori, no matter where she was.

"But, Shizuma said she loved Nagisa-chan," Chikaru said.

"Look at her now, Chikaru-sama," Tamao said. "Does she look like she can even string more than two words together now that Kaori-sama is back?

"Suzumi-san, that was a bit uncalled for," Miyuki said, although she felt a certain pleasure at the girls words. "You have to be more careful what you say now, since you are one of the Etoile. Watch and weigh every word you say carefully now, Suzumi-san, Aoi-san," Miyuki repremanded them.

"And yet, she," Nagisa spat at Shizuma, "got to do whatever she wanted while she was Etoile, and no one was on her case about it.

"That is not so true Nagisa," Shizuma said. "Miyuki was on my case constantly. She wanted me to act the part I had been elected to, the part of me that I had lost when Kaori was gone. I will not allow you two to throw your lives away," Shizuma said. "You will never get married if I have anything to say about it.

"That is not for you to decide Shizuma," Kaori said, and Shizuma looked taken aback at Kaori's statement. "That is up to the two of them to decide. You had your opportunity to be with Nagisa-san," Kaori stated. "I wanted you to be happy, and free, and perfect. It looks like you were none of those things while I was away.

Kaori walked away from Shizuma, the distress on her face very visible to everyone involved. She took one last look at everyone, then headed towards the sister's office, and knocked on the door.

"You know something, Shizuma-sama," Tamao said, "I never did give Nagisa-chan an answer.

There was still hope there, Shizuma thought. How could she have thought badly of Tamao when she was giving her a perfect opening right here and now. Shizuma went over to hug Tamao, which was an unusual gesture for the former Etoile.

Miyuki and Chikaru both smelled a trap in Tamao's words. Although neither of them could warn Shizuma of the trap she was about to walk into, as she was hugging someone whom would ultimately hold her own fate in her hands. Kaori had walked away from Shizuma, after she realized how hung up on Nagisa she was. Shizuma was ripe for the picking right now, they both realized, and as her friend, they she both be trying to stop this, however they knew that Shizuma would not want to be protected. They both knew that Shizuma went into this confrontation with one goal in mind, and that was getting Nagisa back. However, it looked like she would only be getting hurt yet again.

"Tamao-chan," Chikaru asked, "can I have a moment of your time," she asked.

By this time, the students in the Strawberry Hall had heard the extraordinary news that Kaori had returned. To the people that Shizuma had hurt over the past two years, they could have cared less. To the girls who loved Kaori, they were surprised to hear the news.

It came as a surprise to Kaname when she heard that the former Etoile was still alive. In her on and off again relationship with Momomi, she had fantasized one or two times about Kaori, although well away from Momomi.

It was not worth the headache she received each time Momomi pouted.

"Tamao-chan," Chikaru started. "Is this how you plan on getting her back? If so, I want you to reconsider. I've been down this road myself, and I did the same thing you are about to do. How can you be so vindictive towards Shizuma-sama?

"You call what I'm doing vindictive. I call it revenge," Tamao said simply. "I want her to suffer as much as she made my Nagisa-chan suffer. Do you realize that even before Nagisa-chan first arrived at the school, I had named her mine. I don't mean to let her fall back into the despair that she felt after hearing about Shizuma-sama and Kaori-san's relationship. You weren't there when she ws forcing herself to smile. You weren't there when she told me that if she had never come to Miator, she never would have been in as much pain as she was. You weren't there when Rokujo-sama basically forced both of us to run for Etoile. You were there when she cried herself to sleep after that happened. Do you honestly expect me to sit back and watch her suffer more as Shizuma-sama flaunts Kaori-sama right in front of her? I want her to move past all of this nastiness, Chikaru-sama," Tamao said earnestly, "which is why I have to be hard on Shizuma-sama. For Nagisa-chan's sake.

"Are you prepared to live with the consequences if you fail, Tamao-chan," Chikaru asked the younger student. "The fact is, you might not only lose Nagisa-chan, but also yourself in your decision.

"I am prepared to deal with whatever happens," Tamao said.

"You do know something, Tamao-chan," Chikaru mentioned, "that there was really no competition when it came to the Etoile. You and Nagisa-chan beat Hikari-chan and Amane-san hands down. Not even one person from Miator or Le Rim voted for them. You two won in a landslide.

"I'm ready," Tamao said.

A/N: I know this is shorter than I said it would be, but this leads up to Tamao's answer.


	9. Best Friends No More?

Chapter 9 - Best Friends No More?

It had taken a while for Tamao to answer Nagisa's proposal, however she was not sure whether Nagisa still had any feelings left for Shizuma, the former Etoile. Even though she had been hurt so much by Shizuma, it seemed that no matter what, Nagisa would end up with her once again. Tamao knew that someone would have to stop the cycle, and that person would be her.

"Nagisa-chan," Tamao said as she approached her, "I would be honored to marry you. But, before we do that, Nagisa-chan, there is something I have to ask you.

"What do you need to ask me, Tamao-chan," Nagisa asked giddily.

"If things don't work out between us, would you run back to her," Tamao asked, her head facing towards Shizuma, and her voice cold as she was talking about the former Etoile.

"I told you before Tamao-chan," Nagisa replied, "that no matter what happens between us, the time is over between me and Shizuma-sama," Nagisa said. "I know things could go wrong between us," Nagisa continued, "and if that time ever comes, I give you my word that I will not go back to her.

"What about me then," both Chikaru and Miyuki asked.

"What are you two talking about," Shizuma asked.

"We love her," Chikaru stated. "I know it's strange, but we confided in each other that we both happened to love Nagisa-chan.

"Wait a minute, " Nagisa and Tamao said together, while Shizuma looked on amazed, "how is this possible?

"You do realize that we both shared moments with you alone, Nagisa-chan," Miyuki answered. "Like when you were nervously asking me about Kaori-chan, because Suzumi-san could not answer the question, and when I announced that you and Tamao-san would be in the Etoile election, and you got hurt yet again, not only by Shizuma, but also myself, and Chikaru-san found you. That was no accident, it seems to me.

"But, Miyuki, you are supposed to be getting married once you graduate," Shizuma said as she tried to control her anger that her best friend would also have feelings for Nagisa. "You can't have feelings for Nagisa," she said sadly, knowing her friend was trying to help her.

"What's it to you Shizuma," Miyuki snapped. "You and Nagisa was like you and Kaori, you know, and I had to shut up and accept it yet again. You do realize now, don't you, what I mean?

"I don't have a clue, Miyuki," Shizuma said, and then it dawned on her. "You loved Kaori too," she whispered.

"You finally figured it out," Miyuki said coldly. "We three were always together for one reason or another. It only took you four years to finally figure it out," Miyuki snarled at Shizuma. "And now you are doing the same thing again, only this time, you aren't just hurting me, but Tamao-san, and Chikaru-san.

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out. I have had writer's block, trying to figure out a way to do this chapter. The next chapter will be longer, and will either break up a friendship between Shizuma and Miyuki, or destroy it.


	10. Breakdown of a Relationship

Chapter 10 - The Breakdown Of A Friendship, and the birth of something more

A/N: This chapter will only contain Shizuma and Miyuki, and one other unnamed character. We will find out whom the girl is in a future chapter. The rest of the cast of Strawberry Panic will return next chapter.

"I think we need to discuss this in another room," Shizuma said, and walked away.

Miyuki followed her silently, her temper boiling at her friend. How could she be this way, was all that Miyuki Rokujo could think. As she got into the room, Shizuma pointed towards a chair, seated opposite her.

"What is up with you Miyuki," Shizuma pounced on her friend. "You are not acting like you usually do.

"What is up with me, Shizuma," she said, "is that I am sick and tired of the games you have been playing.

"What do you mean," Shizuma asked wearily.

"You very well know what I mean. This with Nagisa-san, and threatening Tamao-san is really sinking low, even for you. Do you realize how many people you have hurt over the past three years Shizuma," Miyuki yelled. "Do I need to count them all?

"I haven't hurt anyone," Shizuma yelled back at Miyuki.

"That isn't true at all," Miyuki said. "There's me for one, Chikaru-san, Tamao-san, Kaori-san, all the numerous girls from all three schools you were together with, and Nagisa-san. You hurt all of us, Shizuma," Miyuki explained.

"If there has been any one that has been hurt, it's me," Shizuma said quietly, and for some reason Miyuki stood up.

"There you go again Shizuma," Miyuki raged. "It's all about you, as usual. After all this time, you still can't face up to the fact that the world doesn't revolve around you. Take a good look outside, and you will see that the world has moved on, with or without you in it. The world has kept moving, unlike you, who seems to have been stuck in a rut for the past several years. You feel better by hurting people close to you, and now that you are not Etoile anymore, there can be consequences to your actions. I am positive you will be punished for your actions earlier during the Etoile ceremony, and even if Tamao-san or Nagisa-san don't sanction you, I, or one of the other student council members, or staff member will do so.

"You are talking way too fast. It's making my head hurt," Shizuma complained.

"There you go again. Your problems, your issues... it seems everything has always been about you for you since you got to Miator," Miyuki explained, and Shizuma said, "That's not fair, Miyuki."

"Since when has life ever been fair," Miyuki raged, and Shizuma stepped back from her friend. She had never seen Miyuki in this much of a rage before, and it frightened her a bit.

"Life has never been fair Shizuma," Miyuki said, "and it is time you had a reality check. First off, you need to get over yourself. You are not all that, girl," Miyuki said. "Second off, do you remember how you were after Kaori-san was gone? Just shake your head, Shizuma," Miyuki said, and she saw Shizuma shake her head no. "How could you have forgotten something like that," Miyuki asked. "You were like a zombie. Dead to the world, and yet still living somehow. You didn't east or sleep for days, and when you finally deigned to rejoin the school, it was a month later, and we all acted as if it was only a day or two.

"Now that she's back, you don't even seem to care about her. Talk about being very selfish Shizuma," Miyuki said to her.

"I do care about her," Shizuma retorted. "About as much as you care for Nagisa," Shizuma shot at Miyuki. "Tell me something, Miyuki. If you do care for her so much, why aren't you fighting Tamao for her right now?

Miyuki felt as if she had just been punched in the stomach by Shizuma. That was a low blow, and Shizuma knew it very well, but she pressed the stray thought away, and tried to look for a chink in Shizuma's armor.

"I want her to be happy, Shizuma," Miyuki replied, and seeing how it shocked her, she knew she had scored. "Unlike some people who only know how to hurt the people closest to them, I want someone I care about so much to be happy, even if it's not with me.

"That's very generous of you Miyuki," Shizuma said, and then pressed her point. "And how would your family feel if they knew you had fallen in love while at school, and would never be faithful to the person they chose for you to marry.

"How dare you bring that up Shizuma," Miyuki yelled. "That has nothing to do with the situation we are in right now.

"Doesn't it," Shizuma asked softly. "You may not realize this, but the person you are supposed to marry is me," she said. "I received a letter in the first year, the first week, explaining the whole situation. Our parents had the school put us together for a reason, Miyuki," Shizuma said to her.

"I don't believe that for a minute. If you did get a letter like that, surely you would have kept it," Miyuki repleid, trying to be reasonable.

"I still have it," Shizuma said, "I will just need some time to find it. Give me until tomorrow morning, and then you will see for yourself.

"Fine, but I am warning you Shizuma," Miyuki said, "If you can not find it, our friendship is over.

"I will get it to you, Miyuki," Shizuma said, and with that she left the room, tears flowing down her face.

As she walked down the corridor hall to her room, she noticed a pretty girl walking towards her. "Do you mind spending the night with me," she asked the girl. "My life seems to be circling the drain right now, and I could really use the company.

The girl nodded, and with that they entered Shizuma's room together.


	11. Greenhouse

Chapter 11 - Greenhouse

There was a knock on the door to Tamao and Nagisa's room as they were both getting dressed. As the door opened, they saw Miyuki looking rather stunned by everything that had occured the night before.

"Good morning, Etoile-sama," she greeted the two girls. "I know this may not be the best time to do this, but you two are scheduled to be taken by Shizuma to the greenhouse. I know you have been in there before, Nagisa-san, but have you Tamao-san?

"No, I haven't been Rokujo-san," Tamao replied. "I don't know if this should even be done at all, especially after the incident last night," she said, with a pointed glance at Nagisa who was brushing her hair.

"I agree, Etoile-sama," Miyuki replied, "however that is one of the duties the Etoile must perform. Please don't make the new student council president have to chase after you two for not performing your duties, like i was chasing Shizuma around.

"That won't be a problem, Rokujo-sama," Nagisa replied. "We both knew what we were getting into when we decided to do this, didn't we, Tamao-chan?

"Yes, we did, Nagisa-chan," Tamao said, a smile lighting up her face.

"However," Nagisa said, "I don't think I can be around her," she said quietly.

"Nagisa-san," Miyuki replied, "I will be there with you and Tamao-san, along with her. I know you may not want to be around her, but she is here to help you and Tamao-san until you get the Etoile duties squared away. There are two weeks until classes begin again. During that time, Shizuma and I, as well as Kaori-san will be helping you two with that. I know this will put a tremendous burden on you Nagisa-san, however we will try and minimize any time you spend with her.

"Miyuki-sama," Tamao said, "about what you said last night. About your feelings for Nagisa-chan," Tamao said, "what are they?

"I know you are worried, Tamao-san, but all I wish for now is for her to be happy. If you two can accomplish that, I will be satisfied," she replied with a grin on her face.

"Thank you, Miyuki-sama," Nagisa replied. "Are there any duties we will need to perform today?

"Other than going to the greenhouse, no. You two will do the prayers soon, and perform all the duties. That won't happen until the new year," Miyuki replied.

"Is everything alright from last night." Tamao asked. "When you took Shizuma-sama off to talk, you seemed really annoyed.

"Let's just say that things are far from good with us," Miyuki replied blandly. "It is time for us to go," she stated.

"Alright," Tamao and Nagisa said, and followed her to the cafeteria. There were only a few girls in the corridor, but they all bowed whn Tamao and Nagisa walked by.

"This is going to take some getting used to," Nagisa whispered to her fellow Etoile, who just giggled.

After breakfast, Nagisa and Tamao were approached by Shizuma and Miyuki, as well as Kaori. This is it, they both thought, and looked at each other and grinned in spite of themselves.

As they walked along behind the three girls, they talked quietly as Shizuma passed something to Miyuki, and then continued walking, as if nothing had occured. Miyuki silently thanked Shizuma, and they went off towards the green house. It was a brisk morning, with just a touch of snow on the ground.

As Shizuma opened the door to the greenhouse, Nagisa sighed. She had had so many good times with Shizuma in the greenhouse, and Tamao and Miyuki both recalled that at the same time, however they wanted to see how things would proceed before they interfered.

"Tamao-san, Nagisa-chan, this is your responsibility now," Shizuma said, as she let the two girls pass her, and followed them in. "Nagisa has helped me in here before, but I'm not sure whether you have been here before, Tamao-san.

"I have a black thumb," Tamao admitted with a little laugh.

"Then hopefully Nagisa will rub off on you," Shizuma agreed, laughing at her words. "She has really helped me in here this year. Thank you, Nagisa," Shizuma said.

"It was my pleasure Shizuma-sama," Nagisa said, and grinned. "But, we didn't only work with flowers in here. We also drank tea, if you remember.

"Yes, and ate crushed cookies," Shizuma giggled, and so did Nagisa.

"Are you going to be okay with us being together, Shizuma-sama," Tamao asked, as she grabbed hold of Nagisas hand.

"I thought about it for a long time last night, before and after our conversation Miyuki," she said, nodding towards Miyuki, "and I realize I should not have acted the way I did last night. If Nagisa wants to be happy with you, Tamao-san, I should let her be happy.

"Thank you, Shizuma-sama," Tamao and Nagisa answered together.

"That is very generous of you, Shizuma-sama," Kaori said, and smiled at her.

"Yes, it is," Miyuki stated, "considering a few hours ago she was ready to rip apart Tamao-san limb from limb.

"Shall we discuss something that doesn't involve my girlfriend being dismembered by Shizuma-sama," Nagisa asked. "Perhaps over tea," she suggested.

"I have just the tea," Shizuma said, and went to get it. "Miyuki, maybe you had better read that letter now, while you can. Come on girls. Let's give her some time alone.

"What's in the letter," Kaori asked, but Shizuma just hurried the girls along in order to give Miyuki some privacy.

Miyuki read the letter that Shizuma had received from her parents, and her heart stopped for a moment. Miyuki had always believed that when she left Miator, she was to marry a man, but it was in fact true.

_Dearest Shizuma,_

_How is your first week of school going at Miator? Everything is going well here at home. Your father and I are planning a little vacation for ourselves now that you are away at school. _

_You know how hard we have been working to get you into that school... All those extra hours of work had to go towards something, and this is what it has gone towards._

_The room mate you have at school is a very special girl. Promise me that you will take good care of her, and treasure her. Her name is Miyuki Rukujo, and once you leave Miator, you and her are to be married._

_That way you can enter the family business, and hopefully start a family together._

_Treat her well Shizuma,_

_Your mother_

Miyuki read the letter several times, trying to digest the information. How could all of this even be possible? Shizuma had been her friend for six years, and now according to this, she was her fiancee... This was just not even possible.

"So, what are your plans now, Nagisa, since you and Tamao are now Etoile? Are you going to get married right away?" Shizuma asked.

"As far as I know, we have to wait until we're eighteen," Tamao replied.

"Yes, but there is a custom in all three schools, Tamao-san," Shizuma replied. "I am surprised you aren't aware of it. It's called a bonding.

"What is that Shizuma-sama," Nagisa and Kaori asked.

"It's like a marriage," Tamao said, "except there are no rings. It is official within the school, but once you are outside the school, it is not legal anywhere else. It's like a binding of two souls together. It's supposed to be sweet.

"I would be honored if you two would let me bond you together," Shizuma stated, and surprised everyone, including Miyuki who came back from wherever she had walked to. "I have officiated once before as Etoile, but since it would be the two Etoile who are doing it, the former Etoile

would have to do it.

"Are you sure you would be okay with that, Shizuma," Miyuki asked.

"Like I said before, Miyuki," Shizuma responded, "my behaviour was wrong, and I should be happy for these two. So, will you do this?

"Tamao-chan, you decide," Nagisa said, and squeezed her hand.

"Yes, Shizuma-sama, that would be nice. Can you give us a day or two before we do it? I want a few people to help.

"Of course," Shizuma said. "Just let me know when.


	12. An Unexpected Problem

Chapter 12 - An Unexpected Problem

A/N: This chapter will focus on Spica. The rest of the cast will return in a couple of chapters. This chapter will also contain a few surprises.

Today was the first day of the new Etoile, Shion thought to herself. Why hadn't Amane-san and Hikari-chan won, she wondered.

It was no use in wondering why her selected candidates hadn't won the Etoile election. The number of votes from Miator and Le Rim outweighed the voets from the people of Spica, however the audience was really the deciding factor.

Hikari and Amane were both popular, that was for sure, but the people from Miator had proven to be more popular. Aoi Nagisa, and Suzumi Tamao, huh?

And then, the unexpected arrival of the former Etoile, Hanazono Shizuma, and her public declaration of love.

Things could not have gone any more wrong in her mind.

There was a knock on the door, and as Shion looked out the window, the door opened and Amane entered.

"What did you need Shion-sama," she asked.

"I need to know something, Amane-san," Shion said, "and please be honest with me. Did you and Hikari-chan really try to win the Etoile?

"You know we did," she replied, a bit put out by Shion's attitude. "Nagisa-kun and Tamao-kun just proved to be more popular than us. Nagisa-kun has made friends at all three schools, especially younger ones, and of course the student council president of Le Rim. Plus, I think she impressed many people having to step in during Carmen," Amane said.

"That's not the only reason I called for you, Amane-san," and Shion looked at her gravely. "There is something that is troubling me. Why were you seen coming out of Shizuma-sama's room, hand in hand with her this morning?

Amane's face fell. She had no idea she had been seen like that. Her face reddened, and Shion looked impatient, however Amane was not sure how to answer the question from the student council president of Spica.

"Answer me, Amane-san," Shion yelled. "How could you do this to Hikari-chan," she asked, and the closed her mouth as she spotted Hikari looking in from the door, tears rolling down her face. As Hikari rushed away, a glint of black hair followed her. Yaya had been standing with her best friend, and was looking disgusted with Amane.

Hikari rushed down the hall, tears on her face, and the whole of Spica looking at her, almost as if they had sensed something might have occured. Yaya tried to keep up with her best friend, and was surprised to see Tsubomi already with her. Somehow that seemd a little bit too quick for Yaya, but for the sake of her friend, she would not push the issue.

"What happened Hikari-senpai," Tsubomi was asking her, but Yaya laid her hand on Tsubomi's shoulder, and she fell silent.

"Hikari-chan," Amane yelled and then saw her, and then crumped into herself. She saw the hurt look on Hikari's face, and one look at Yaya, and she knew that they had heard about her being with Shizuma-sama the previous night. Amane looked at Hikari one last time, and wheeled about and ran towards her room.

"So, it looks like the prince of Spica fas finally fallen," Momomi said to Kaname, who looked a bit surprised.

"What are you talking about," Kaname asked Momomi.

"You haven't heard what's been going around the school then," Momomi asked, a slight smile playing on her lips, because she knew that Kaname loved Amane. "Amane-san cheated on Hikari-chan, with Shizuma-sama of all people," Momomi said.

"That's impossible," Kaname said, surprised. "There is no doubt in my mind that she wouldn't do something like that. She couldn't do that to her.

"Ah, poor Kaname's little crush has fallen, and been stained," Momomi giggled.

"That's enough," Kaname yelled, and then stormed out of her room. Everywhere she went, the rumor was flying around. It seemed rediculous to her that Amane would throw away something like her and Hikari, for some one night fling with the former Etoile. What was that girl even thinking, to try something so foolish, and to be caught at it too?

"Do you think she will be okay, Yaya-senpai?" Tsubomi asked.

"I wish I knew the answer," Yaya replied, her thoughts fuzzy. "What I know for sure is that she is going to need all the support she can get from both of us," she said, and kissed Tsubomi tenderly.

As they kissed, they heard someone yell "Get the Etoile, Now! Amane-san just tried to commit suicide.


	13. Amane's Actions

Chapter 13 - Amane's Actions

A/N: This chapter will focus on Amane's actions. You may have noticed that I raised the rating due to the last chapter. Please keep reading :)

Tamao and Nagisa ran down the hall as fast as they could as the Spica student found them, to see Amane lying in a pool of blood. Tamao looked green at the thought of trying to help her out of it.

"Go get the sister and the nurse, as well as the Student Council President," Nagisa asked Tamao, who raced back up the hall, anything to get away from the bloody Amane.

"What happened here," Nagisa asked the frightened first year.

"I heard some commotion coming from the room, and when I opened the door, I saw Amane-sama drop a knife, and she fell on the floor. I raced to get you first Etoile-sama," the breathless first year said.

"Can I give you a little advice," Nagisa asked, "next time something like this happens, and dear god, let us hope there isn't another time it happens, race and get the nurse first. Who knows how long she has left, and if you are racing all over, there is less chances that they would survive.

The girl started crying, and Nagisa smoothed the tears off her face while Shion came in, and surveyed the scene, along with Kaname and Momomi.

"Etoile-sama," Shion said, as she tried helping Amane up, "thank you for coming so quickly. I am sorry this had to happen on your first day," she apologized, "but the incident blew up so quickly.

"What caused this," the Nurse asked as she arrived and started checking Amane. "Tell me now," she thundered.

"Hikari-chan found out that Amane was cheating on her," Shion said to the nurse, who looked shocked, but continued checking over Amane.

"The wound goes very deep," the nurse said to the Sister. "Let's move her to the infirmary. Is there anyone who can stay with her as she recuperates?

"I will," Kaname answered, and she saw Momomi's shocked face, and a brief nod from Shion.

"Okay, this has been a hectic day," the Sister announced. "Etoile-sama, you and Student Council President, as well as this young girl here will need to be in the conference room first thing in the morning. The school governors will be contacted, and we will have to do an investigation.

"I understand," Nagisa said, as she continued drying the young Spicans tears.

Shion and the two Etoile went to talk to Yaya, and they found her along with Tsubomi and Hikari. Hikari was crying silently on her bed when the trio knocked, and Yaya and Tsubomi left the room to give her some privacy.

"What happened Yaya-chan," Nagisa asked her.

"We heard the student council president asking Amane-san why she and Hikari didn't win the election, and Amane-san gave her some reasons, and then she asked something that really set off both Hikari and Amane-san. She asked her why she was seen leaving...

"Leaving what," Nagisa pressed, but Yaya clammed up, not wanting to relive that moment.

"Yaya-chan," Tamao said, "if you want to help Hikari-chan right now, you need to tell us.

"She asked why Amane-san was leaving...

"I understand this is hard for you Yaya-chan," Tamao continued, "but we have to have all the facts. If you don't help us, we can't help you or Hikari, or even Amane-san," Tamao said, and Yaya's temper flared.

"Why would you want to help that cheater," Yaya yelled. "It's because of her that Hikari is in such a state as she is right now. Having her here isn't helping either," Yaya said, and pointed at Shion.

"She is here as the Student Council President," Nagisa reminded Yaya. "We've all been called into a meeting tomorrow because of this, and we need to know what caused this all.

"She asked why Amane-san was seen leaving Shizuma-sama's room, hand in hand with her," Tsubomi said, not wanting Yaya to go through it again.

"How is Hikari-chan doing," Shion asked.

"She told me that she feels as if her heart was torn out," Yaya said, her voice totally devoid of any emotion. "She was totally head over heels for Amane-san, and now this happens. She is so far gone right now, I don't know if she will ever get over this.

"Thank you, Yaya-chan," Nagisa said quietly. As her and Tamao started walking away with Shion they were discussing this incident.

"Did you know that Hikari had heard," Tamao asked.

"I heard a sob through the hall as Amane answered me, so I would have to assume that she heard that way.

"What was her reason for being there," she was asked.

"Hoestly, she didn't give me one," Shion answered sadly.

Kaname stayed with the Nurse as she worked throughout the night as she worked to patch up Amane.

At one point Shion came in to check on Amane, but Kaname took her to the hall, and told her that Amane had lost a lot of blood, but that she would make a full recovery. As she told Shion that, a little twinge of guilt went through her heart, as she knew she should be with Momomi, but she was sure she was making the right decision right now. She had to be with Amane, and she knew that.

"What a first day of us being Etoile that turned out to be yesterday," Nagisa grimaced as she woke up.

"I know exactly what you mean," Tamao said. "We went from happy one moment, to scared a little under an hour later," she said as she helped Nagisa with her hair. "I just can't believe that Amane-sama would do that to Hikari," she said, and then sighed.

"I know," Nagisa agreed, "and now we have to answer to the Sister for this," she sighed, "even though we didn't cause this," she said. "Do you think we should mention Shizuma-sama's involvement?

"I would have to say yes," Tamao said with a frown. "This is the first time anything like this has ever happened here," Tamao said, and looked at Nagisa seriously.

"I suppose we should go and get ready for the meeting," Nagisa said, and Tamao nodded, and said "Promise me you won't try the same thing," to which Nagisa stopped dead in her tracks.

"No, I won't she said," and Tamao kissed her.

A/N: The next chapter will deal with the investigation, and will be a few days in getting out.


	14. Investigation & Trial

Chapter 14 - The investigation and trial of Shizuma

As Nagisa and Tamao walked towards the conference room, they were met with Amane standing by the door, as well as Shizuma.

Nagisa looked slightly taken aback at Amane's hand in Shizuma's, but did not let her reaction show to either of the two girls as she entered the conference room.

As they sat down, they noticed the student councils from all three schools were represented, as well as the Sister.

"Good morning, Etoile-sama," Chikaru said, a brief smile playing over her face. "I am so sorry you have to dive right in because of this, but it can't be helped, I suppose," she said, her face going said.

"I suppose it can't, Chikaru-sama," Nagisa replied while Tamao sat stone faced as they talked. "Why are all the student councils here though," she asked.

"From what Rokujo-san told me, we are dealing with Shizuma-sama coming in during the Etoile ceremony also," Chikaru told Nagisa and Tamao.

"Good morning everyone," the head sister of the dormitories said. "I have been given orders by the school governors, and so we will go through this as fast as possible. I would like to congratulate the new Etoile, first off," the sister said, and bowed her head towards Tamao and Nagisa, who blushed, "but, we are here for a rather serious matter.

"Last night, one of the Etoile candidates tried to commit suicide," the sister announced, and from the gasps around the table, it sounded as if most people did not know about it. "From what I have been able to gather, Amane-san tried to stab herself with a kitchen knife last night, and it was only the quick acting of a first year girl who saved her. I will now give you all a copy of the medical report.

_Amane Ootori_

_Age: 16_

_According to my inspection, Amane suffered severe lassarations to her hand and chest area due to plunging a sharpened kitchen utensil (a knife) into her chest._

_Investigation at the scene did not reveal any sort of implement that would make this kind of injury._

_My analysis found that all the pressures upon her were what caused her to commit this injury upon herself._

As they were digesting the short report, they all heard someone slap one of the girls waiting outside. As the Sister went to see what had happened, the girls stood together, and noone could be seen coming from any direction.

"Now, as you can see it is a rather short report," the Sister said, returning to her chair after closing the door. "But it did mention she was under tremendous pressure. Can any of you think of what may have caused this?" she asked, and seeing Shion's hand raised, she gestured for her to rise.

"I believe I was the cause of some of it," Shion admitted. "I was really pushing for Amane to enter the Etoile election, pressing her on several occasions to enter the Election, even though she had no interest in pursuing the Etoile position. Also, there was the added pressure of her next tournament coming up," Shion added.

"Thank you, president of Spica student council," the sister said, and Shion sat down. "Does any one have any relevant information as to what caused her to try this kind of act," the Sister asked, and seeing Nagisa raise her hand, she nodded.

"I was speaking with Yaya-chan last night after finding Amane-san in this situation, and she revealed that Hikari-chan found out that Amane-san had been cheating on her. She found that out after hearing about Amane-san leaving Shizuma-sama's room yesterday morning.

"Yes, but that would not cause this kind of reaction," Chikaru said instantly. "There has to be some deeper meaning to her actions," she said, and saw that the Sister agreed.

"If she thought that she had lost Hikari-chan though, Chikaru-sama," Tamao said, "I think that might be a catalyst.

"Yes, I quite agree with that," the Sister replied, "however, there are other ways to resolve this kind of situation, other than to try what Amane did. Where is the first year girl who found her," the Sister asked Shion.

"She did not want to come today," Shion stated, "although she did write this for me.

_I was walking along the corridor and I heard a disturbance in Amane-san's room. I knocked on the door, and hearing Amane-san in obvious distress, I opened the door, and saw her drop something to the floor, and her collapse to the floor in a puddle of blood._

_I tried getting her to wake up, and being unable to do so, I ran to get help. I reached Etoile-sama, and she was the one who called for the Sister, Nurse, and the President of Student Council._

_I led Etoile-sama to the room, and she saw Amane-san, and tried to help her as well._

"Thank you," the Sister said as Shion finished the report. "I believe you were with her last night," she asked Kaname.

"I was," Kaname answered blandly. "We were asked if someone could stay with her during the night, and I volunteered.

"Did she wake up at all," the Sister asked.

"Yes, she did," Kaname answered. "I tried talking to her, and all she could do is cry. I asked her if it was from the pain of the injuries, however she said it was from ruining her relationship.

"Did she have any justification for that," Nagisa asked.

"None, Etoile-sama," Kaname answered.

"Is she going to be okay," Tsubomi asked Yaya as they sat on her bed.

"I think she's lost faith in people," Yaya said to the young Spican first year. "I must have woken up when she returned to the room, so I have no idea what's been going on after hearing about Amane-san," Yaya said, with a snort of disgust.

"I think she will need her friends more than ever," Tsubomi replied.

"I think you're right, Tsubomi-chan," Yaya said, and hugged her. "Do you mind if she hangs around with us while we are together? I can't just leave her to eat herself up like this.

"Of course not, Yaya-senpai," Tsubomi answered. "I think we need a tea party tonight. Just the six of us," Tsubomi said, and Yaya nodded.

"I'll go see whether Etoile-sama can come," she whispered to Tsubomi, kissing her.

Shizuma and Amane were waiting in the hall while the meeting went on without them.

"What do you think is going to happen, Shizuma-sama," Amane asked.

"I can't be sure," Shizuma replied, "since this has never happened before," she continued. "But, if anything, I think sanctions will happen," she said, and leaned back against the wall. "We shouldn't worry about anything happening to either of us, since we weren't responsible.

"Weren't we," Amane asked. "If I hadn't been with you, Hikari and I would still be together," she replied. "If I hadn't accepted you that night, nothing would have happened.

"There is no use fretting about the past," Shizuma stated, when the door opened, and Amane was gestured into the room.

"Do you know why you are here, Amane-san," Shion asked, and Amane nodded.

"Do you have anything to say before we announce what is to happen to you," the Sister asked.

"No, I know what I've done," Amane answered.

"Very well. Please wait in the hall.

Shizuma was called into the conference room next, and smiled at the assembled people, before noticing not one of them smiled back.

"Hanazono Shizuma," the Sister said, "you have caused quite an mess with this incident, as well as during the Etoile ceremony.

"If Nagisa had just come with me," Shizuma said, and was slapped by Miyuki.

"You are out of line Shizuma," Miyuki said, and sat back down.

"This is to deal with your actions of two nights ago, but your actions of that day also factor into it. Did you, or did you not try and disrupt the Etoile ceremony?

"Yes, and I'd do it again to get what I want," Shizuma shouted.

"One more outburst like that Shizuma-sama," Tamao said, "and we will not allow you to continue," she said.

"Do you have any reason why we should not give you the harshest punishment that we can," Nagisa asked Shizuma stone-faced.

"Because I love you," Shizuma replied, and Nagisa slapped her this time.

"That is enough, Etoile-sama," Chikaru said as Nagisa sat down.

"Wait out in the hall," the Sister replied, and Shizuma left. "I now leave the decision to you, the student councils, and the Etoile. I also think that Konaha Hikari should be punished," she said, but Nagisa held up her hand.

"Hikari-chan was a victim in all this, Sister," Nagisa replied. "She is probably hurting in the worst possible way, so she should not be punished," Nagisa said.

"I will allow your decision to stand," the Sister said. "When you have your decision ready for those two, I will be outside.


	15. Decision

Chapter 15 - Decision

As the door closed, there was utter silence in the conference room. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"Well now, this is an awkward situation," Nagisa said to try to lighten the mood in the room. "How shall we deal with these two," she asked, looking around the room.

"Does anyone have any objections to this idea," Chikaru asked. "Since this is a matter dealing with both Miator and Spica, the people from the other school will deal with each case, as well as people from Le Rim, and have one Etoile with each group.

"That sounds reasoanble to me," Miyuki said, and Shion nodded. "Before we start, is there anything that we need to know.

"I have to get something off my chest," Nagisa said.

All the girls looked at her, in a state of shock.

"When Tamao-chan went home during the summer holidays, you and Shizuma-sama were teaching me french," Nagisa said to Miyuki.

"Yes, I remember," Miyuki said.

"Later that night, I fell in the pool, and after Shizuma-sama helped me out, and got me washed up, she tried to...

"Did she touch you, Nagisa-chan," Chikaru said.

"Yes, she was ready to make love to me," Nagisa said, "although I was fighting back.

"She raped you," Miyuki blurted out.

"No. Something stopped her," Nagisa said.

Everyone looked at each other in shock.

"I think we can make a decision on Shizuma now," Miyuki raged.

"What are we going to do with Amane-san," Tamao asked. "We can't just leave her in school after this either," Tamao said.

"I have an idea," Chikaru said.

"Ootari Amane, Hanazono Shizuma," the Sister said, "a decision has been reached by your peers. "Amane, you are to be examined by a psyvhologist before being reinstated to the school. If they feel you are not fit to be in the school, we will not allow you back in.

Amane nodded her head at that, as she knew she had messed up.

"Hanazono Shizuma, you're actions thus far have been deplorable, however since you were the elected Etoile, no action could be taken against you. However, that is not the case now. You are hereby expelled from this academy. That is the final decision of the three schools.

"And our engagement is off," Miyuki said.

"However, Hanazono Shizuma, there is something else that is to occur. I was informed you inappropriately touched our new Etoile while you were Etoile. I have contacted the police, and they will be here shortly. That is all," the Sister said, and everyone filed from the room.


	16. Kagome Comes Into Her Own

Chapter 16 Kagome Comes Into Her Own

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but work and writer's block don't help.

It did not take long for the news about Shizuma and Amane to filter through the three schools. Within a half hour, all the girls knew that Shizuma would not be coming back, and that Amane might not be coming back also.

To say the least, the girls in all three schools were shocked.

No one outside of a select few girls even knew why Shizuma and Amane were not coming back, and they were all very curious as to what had caused their abrupt departures.

The two new Etoile were looked at, and all the girls decided they would leave them be, as they probably had no role in the affair, and if they had, they would not talk about it to the students. So, that meant that Shion, Miyuki and Chikaru were the ones that the girls all looked to for an explination.

Shion was remarkabely quiet on the whole subject. When asked by her fellow Spican students, she would explain that she could not explain what had happened in the private meeting.  
***

Chikaru was approached by Kagome as she looked out the window of the student council room of Le Rim. Kagome thought she looked almost as sad and confused as Nagisa had after the disaterous rendevous with Shizuma.

Is something the matter, Chikaru-oneesama, Kagome asked her.

It was a nightmare of a meeting, Chikaru explained to her young companion. We had to throw the book at Shizuma-sama, and Amane-san both in one day.

Is that why you look so tired, Kagome asked.

Yes, it is, Chikaru answered. It wasn't just the fact that we had to expel the two, it was the fact that Shizuma-sama tried to rape our new Etoile-sama before she became Etoile-sama.

What was that, Kizuna asked, looking devestated. Which Etoile-sama are you speaking of?

Nagisa-chan of course, Remon answered. Sometimes you can be as thick as a doorknob, she said, and Kizuna just grinned.

That's why you love me so much, Kizuna chanted away happily, and Remon rolled her eyes.

Does Chikaru-sama have someone special to her, Kagome asked.

I used to, but now anymore, Chikaru said, but with a smile on her face. I am happy being a match-maker, she laughed, and pointed at Remon and Kizuna as an example. But after next year, I won't be around anymore. I'll have graduated from Le Rim, and the happiest days of my life

But you can't leave, Kagome said sadly. You need to stay, she said.

But why, Kagome-chan, Chikaru asked with real concern in her voice.

Because I need you to stay, Chikaru-sama, Kagome said almost pitifully. Nagisa-oneesama asked me last night if there was someone whom I loved, and I was too embarassed to answer in front of her, Tamao-san, Hikari-san, and the others. I didn't think they would laugh at me, but I wasn't sure what they would say.

Are you in love with an older student, Chikaru asked Kagome gently, not wanting to scare her off, and Kagome nodded.

That's alright, you know, Chikaru told her. Does this girl know who you are?

I think so, Kagome answered, but she's worried about a lot of things, it seems.

Is it one of the Etoile, Kizuna asked.

Don't be thick, Remon said again, and pointed towards Chikaru.

Kagome hung her head as she saw Remon's finger pointed at Chikaru, and started crying softly.

I am honored, Chikaru said, clearing Kagome's tears, but I do have a question for you. What made you choose me?

You've always been so helpful to me. I don't know how it started, but it's grown so much that I can't imagine you never being around.

Kagome, isn't there any one of your own age you could think you might like. I have to be honest with you, little munchkin, I am deeply honored, but I don't believe that you and I would work out, and not just because of our ages. I think you are looking for something where the may not be anything.

A girl my own age, Kagome muttered, and then the thunderbolt struck her.

Chiyo-chan, she said.

That is good thinking Kagome-chan, Remon stated, and nudged Kizuna awake, as she had fallen asleep.

I think you have made a good choice, Kagome-chan, Chikaru said, and I am sorry it can't be me with you, but I think you need someone your own age to help you. Look at how it has helped our new Etoile. I mean, even after everything that happened between her and Shizuma-sama, and then finding out Kaori-sama was still alive, and yet she proposed. She is one strong woman.

But, do you really think it was the right thing for her to do, Remon asked.

Nagisa-chan, Tamao said to her best friend, and fiancee, why did you not tell me about what Shizuma-sama did to you that night, Tamao asked.

I'm so sorry, Tamao-chan, Nagisa replied, however I was scared of what you might think of me if I did tell you. I was afraid you would leave me, Nagisa said, and started crying. It's all my fault for getting involved with her, Nagisa said.

Nagisa-chan, Tamao said, taking her hands, if I hadn't known how much you loved her, I would have asked you to be with me. It hurts so much that you never trusted me with this. I could have helped you get past it, but you bottled it up, and you still loved her, even after everything she did.

I know, Nagisa cried. How can I ever get you to forgive me, she asked. I know I hurt you so much, but there was something about her that kept drawing me to her. I don't know why, but I kept going back to her even though she hurt me time and time again.

A/N: This concludes the story up to the point it was already posted on my other account. More will be posted shortly


End file.
